


Abbiocco

by orphan_account



Series: S T R A W H E A R T [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Law's low-key jealous, M/M, Zoro is unaware, and Luffy is Luffy, he wishes anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who's the best human pillow in Luffy's opinion? Let's just say that Law isn't pleased by the answer.





	Abbiocco

"I'm not a pillow, Luffy-ya."

Luffy yawns, throwing an arm around his Torao's neck and placing a sloppy kiss there, causing Law to shiver.

"Nope! Torao's the second best pillow!"

Law huffs, running his hand through Luffy's hair, which feels really good, keep doing that Torao.

"Who's the first?"

"Zoro!"

Luffy frowns, feeling the hand leave his hair when he was just about to take a nap, what gives, Torao!? He opens his eyes, glaring at Law who's glaring at him for some reason.

"Then go use him as a pillow."

"He's busy fighting Sanji."

Law continues to give him a calculated glare before he pinches Luffy's nose. The rubbery captain pushes away Torao's hand and rubs his nose, glaring at the older captain.

"Why'd you do that for!?"

"No reason."

Torao's weird.

* * *

It's rainy and therefore boring outside; nobody wants to play and yawns have been breaking out throughout Sunny all day like a disease. Chopper _did_ say yawning is contagious. Which _is_ cool and weird.

It's a perfect time for a nap.

Luffy grins, spotting Zoro going towards the Crow's Nest with his grassy hair stuck to his head from the rain.

"Zoro!"

He's preparing to launch himself at his frowning nakama, before a familiar hand lands on his shoulder and a deep voice speaks next to his ear.

"Luffy-ya, let's go to your captains chambers."

Luffy glances at Law with a frown, before grinning. "Sure!"

* * *

After sex, Luffy places a few sloppy kisses against the hickies on Law's neck, his leg thrown comfortably over Torao's thighs.

"Torao should've told me he was horny."

Law huffs, before bringing their lips together, and damn, why does Torao's lips have to be so soft? Torao's _too_ sexy.

"I did."

"Oh, yeah." Luffy laughs into the Surgeon of Death shoulder, who's cuddling him sleepily.

The rubbery captain yawns and tugs the cover farther over their bodies, humming when Torao presses a goodnight kiss to his neck.

Torao's a pretty good pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's short, and probably full of mistakes! But as I said in the previous authors note, I've been busy.
> 
> Luffy ate a large meal and became sleepy from it in the beginning, which began the cycle of cuddling in this fic.


End file.
